In Memory Of You
by Honhoning-Deruster
Summary: Flash prose to commemorate September 5, the death of Mia Fey. One Shot.


_It was this day that changed it all._

Phoenix Wright double-checked the door to see if it was securely locked. Satisfied that the doorknob jiggled in protest, he hanged the signboard that says, " _On Vacation_ ".

 _September 5, the day where they would all hang out in the burger joint they frequently hit up._

Taking one last look on the lone door, he set foot away from his office. It was time.

 _He was suppose to meet her younger sister._

The walk on his destination was silent. He had no companion. His daughter, Trucy, and his students, Apollo and Athena, were spending time with the Blackquills, Simon and Aura. In order to give him some time alone on this particular day, they agreed to have fun without him, as long as he would be fine.

 _The day was like those days._

His eyes danced on the different images he had seen on the road. People laughing, people walking, people talking. They were normal. The sun was up, shining brightly as the clouds drifted slowly on the sky. Cars quietly roared on the road, the traffic was slow.

 _He would watch her in court, and always be in awe._

Phoenix arrived at the local bar, the usual joint he went to with Mia. It was her idea at first. It definitely had a better atmosphere than the Borscht Bowl Club.

 _They would always hang out to drink, but not too much to get tipsy._

He ordered his usual order. Phoenix sighed. The place was lonely without her presence. She would always share her moments, her honey voice would echo in his ears, the sweet laugh that exited from her lips... It felt like she was just here yesterday.

 _They would always do something together afterwards._

Phoenix couldn't admit it to the people close to him. He couldn't admit how everyday without her hurts him the most. Everyday was a nightmare. There was no one to comfort him, to remind him to smile, even if it wasn't the right time. He could only recall her words of wisdom.

 _The true bond was hidden from the eyes of people._

He was unable to vent his sorrow to anyone, not even to his daughter. The promise they made, it was holding him back to confess. It felt like he was going to betray her trust if he admitted the truth to them. He rather keep quiet than make thing worse because of his feelings.

 _We were suppose to share the tale on your sister._

He heaved out another sigh. How long would he wait to see her again? She promised, the last time they talked. He didn't want to egg Maya to channel her spirit for his selfish desires. Maya had responsibilities, too. By the looks of it, she really didn't know. Gulping his beverage, he mentally note to confess to her, tell her the truth, not to rush her on seeing Mia again, but to never leave her out on the dark anymore. She deserved to know.

 _After three years, when he had more experience, it was time to share it to everyone._

Would he moved on? He doubted that. Trucy had been asking about why he wasn't pursuing a partner in life, since he was already old. He only reply again and again that work was more important, he had to repay his debt on her. His daughter was so understanding, he almost never deserved her.

 _The year after they first met, the love bloomed and we nurtured it well._

Phoenix left the bar after consuming a light meal. It was still bright. Nothing had changed on people. He glanced on his watch to see the date. People had no reason to get worked up on September 5, it was not like September 11. For him, it was. Losing Mia still left a hole in his heart, and the cure was very slim. He had loved her dearly to let go.

 _They already had plans for the future._

He decided to head back in the office. Though the day was uneventful, it made his lips curved upward. Memories did last forever. Maybe that was why he could still feel her, like she was wrapped around him. Hear her, advising him to never give up. Mia probably did lived through him, in his heart, and for that, it was definitely enough to keep fond memories of her.

* * *

 **A/N:** Written to **commemorate** the death of Mia Fey. I refuse to see September 5 of Ace Attorney Timeline other than her death.


End file.
